


More than a ride.

by Aquatigermice



Series: A series of different events [6]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatigermice/pseuds/Aquatigermice
Summary: When your in someone's head, know all about them, it is hard not to learn to care for them. This was a first for Venom.





	More than a ride.

Venom learn a lot from Eddie.

Venom had had a LOT of hosts in their lifetime.

And none of them taught them as much as Eddie.

And as they fall they wonder quickly about their life.

Venom couldn’t tell you how old they were. Or if they were male at all. In their original form, they were neither yet all.

And they were only singular sex when they had a host.

They came from a big family. The last one to be hatched. Their parents were the leaders at the time.

No one knew where the home planet was anymore. 

Just as superior beings they must travel and take what was theirs from other planets.  


And so they had for many generations. 

Venom’s siblings were all something special. While Venom was really ordinary. 

Normally this would have meant that someone would have absorbed them long ago. If not for Riot.

The same Riot that now burned above them. 

The same flames reaching for Venom now.

A kind of irony.

After all, since day one things that came for Venom had been eaten or absorbed by Riot.

In exchange, Venom promised their loyalty to Riot.

It came with comfortable benefits of being the favorite of the Leader.

Now with Eddie’s knowledge, he knows that their Riot was crazy.

So much in such a little time. 

All Venom’s rides before were selfish.

And the humans.

Well, first he had been too hungry to care. All of them. Poison, Bash, and Venom themselves. 

They had been without a host for so long. And the humans controlling everything here just kept feeding them.

So when they sent in those inferior hosts with issues longer than they could stretch, no hope of escape and Riot gone. Well, they could just care less.

Normally they tired to make a host last a while. But with a steady line coming well that didn’t seem to matter.

Than Poison died. Venom’s sibling. That made them both aware that they might die here.

They had to get out if they were to have a chance. Had to try and keep the host as long as possible.

It didn’t help that when they tried to talk to their host they wouldn’t listen.

They thought something was wrong with themselves. 

Going through their mind they each had some kind of issues. A vice that messed them up.

Even Eddie.

Their Eddie.

He came in there looking for proof of wrongdoings. And found them.

Venom is still haunted by the feeling of hope that ran thought Marie at the sight of Eddie.

And leaving her meant killing her but at the time Venom didn’t care. It was all about getting out.

The transfer was good. Eddie was a very good match. Just too late.

Venom was so weak, Eddie’s panic overwhelmed them so they left Bash. 

Riots second favorite. And ran.

Syncing with Eddie took some time. But Venom was able to go through his mind. Their Eddie was interesting. 

In ways, it reminded Venom of Riot. But better.

Venom knew they would get along well. Then Anne and the Doctor showed up. 

Saying Eddie was dying. That Venom was the cause.

And cleaver Anna separated them. 

Eddie yelled and screamed at them. 

Venom knew that he would never be the same.

Everything had changed. 

Venom had feelings.

And they haunted them till they got Eddie back.

With the discovery that Riot was back, it was clear what needed to happen.

They did not want to go back to being a loser. 

They did not want to be Riot’s bitch any more.

Not when they could be better. Do better.

Which only meant one thing. Riot had to die.

It wasn’t easy. Riot who taught them how to fight. Who feeds them when they were hungry. Who made sure they were warm and safe even if it meant ordering their people to provide a barrier with their own bodies against the elements.

But Eddie was better. 

As they race towards the water. Venom hurries to cure all that is wrong with him. The liver, eyes, lungs. But the heart even after it is fixed it is still wrong. 

Time was up for Venom.

So they do the only thing they can think. 

Slow the fall. 

Let Eddie go.

“Goodbye Eddie”

And Venom last thoughts are of how Their Eddie called to them. And the feeling in that sad heart increase.

As they faded from existed Venom hoped Eddie would be ok. A loner like him needs somebody with him. Venom just wishes it could have been them…

 

…………

They say once you go crazy it is hard to be sane afterward.

Eddie remembers treading water trying to stay afloat as Drake, Riot, and Venom burned around him. 

Till the police and all matter of government people descended down on the complex.

Eddie was rushed to the hospital.

Saddened that the MRI didn’t hurt.

He was ready for the news that he was going to die soon.

That would have been ok.

But no. Venom healed it all. Well, most of it. There was something still wrong with his heart. Or at least that is what the X-rays showed. A small blacken part. A shadow perhaps but for now he was fine.

After that, the government came to see him.

Eddie tried to not let that put him off his dinner. Venom would have been upset if he didn’t eat.

After days of back and forth, it was decided that he was cleared to go back to the public. That Venom was truly gone. And that Eddie would do an interview of a lifetime.

All he had to do was not talk about what happens at LIFE and he would receive funds till he could get back into the writing world.

Life without Venom was like Anna all over. 

Venom knew everything. It was the closest he had been to anybody. And the fact that despite all Eddie’s flaws Venom gave up his life for him.

It hurt.

So Eddie at first couldn’t think of a way to pay Venom back.

But slowly it started to come to him.

Some days it was just to get up. Some day’s it was just to eat. He found himself fond of sushi. 

He found himself talking to Venom.

“I thinking you would like this buddy.”

Or

“I am moving. I am getting up.”

Sometimes his mind would play tricks on them.

“Eddie” he would hear so softly. Like it would melt away in a heartbeat.

And always Eddie would reply “Venom?”

His heart would flutter. But he would hear nothing back.

Till one day just as small as before the voice would say “I’m here.”


End file.
